5.20 Purgatory Rising
Purgatory Rising is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Charmed and the season finale. Plot :Read Script With the gate to Purgatory opened, the walls between planes are falling apart and chaos is unleashed upon the world. The sisters are in for an emotional shock as they team up with unexpected allies to defeat Adam. At the same time, Leo faces unforeseen consequences for his actions as he tries to contain the crisis. Cast ;Main Cast *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt ;Guest Starring Magical Notes Spells To Close the Gates between Planes *Cast by the Charmed Ones, Prue, Patty and Penny above the nexus under the Halliwell Manor. Requires a triquetra to be drawn on the floor. :Upon the nexus we witches invoke, :The presence of old ones we revoke, :Forces of nature head our call, :Restore the balance and mend the walls, :By power of the Warren line, '' :''Close the gates to give us time. To Call Upon our Ancestors *Cast by the Charmed Ones to vanquish Adam. :Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, :Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. :Warren Witches unite and stand beside us, :To vanquish this Old One from time and space. Powers *'Healing:' Used by a group of Whitelighters to heal Hugh. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb her sisters to safety. *'Fire Breathing:' Used by Adam and the lava creatures to attack the witches. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Paige, Prue and Penny several times, to deflect fire, attack the lava creatures and in combination to unleash a wave of telekinetic energy. *'Wisping:' Used by the spirits as means of transportation. *'Regeneration:' Used by Adam to regenerate after being hit with a potion. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and the Whitelighters as means of transportation. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Adam and the lava creatures to change shape and grow wings. *'Flight:' Used by a lava creature to fly to San Francisco. *'Sensing:' used by Leo and the Elders to observe the earth. *'Optic Energy Blasts:' Usd by Ava to fight off a lava creature. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a lava creature that was hit with a potion. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper and Patty to freeze fire and to slow down the lava creatures. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to kick a lava creature. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a rock at the lava creatures. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Cole to paralyze Adam. *'Remote Teleportation:' Used by the Guardian to teleport the witches back home and to move the Source of All Magic. Notes and Trivia *This episode marks the first time the Elders physically appear and have a speaking role. *Darryl was planned to have some scenes in this episode to show the consequences of the gates being opened, similar to Ava. The scene where a Whitelighter saves a man was originally intended for Darryl. *This is the first time Piper and Phoebe see Prue after her death in "All Hell Breaks Loose". Paige meets her for the very first time. Piper previously saw her in an illusion in "Dream a Little Dream". *When combining their powers, Paige, Prue and Penny were able to unleash a telekinetic blast similar to Prue in the future of "Morality Bites". *Paige continues the tradition of closing the front door on the manor in the season finale. *Paige uses Remote Orbing for the first time. *Leo takes charge of the Heavens, ordering Whitelighters to take a more direct role in protecting innocents. His actions later cause him to become an Elder. *This episode ends Cole's story arc, as he redeems himself and is able to move on to the afterlife. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes